hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark City remake
Special Note: The events of the 1998 film Dark City are being remade here to fit with the current RPG timeline. Certain creative liberties are taken, such as changing John and Emma Murdoch's characters to those of Shane and Zoe Piper. The Heroes Shane Piper )]] Shane wakes up in a bathtub with no memory of his past, only fragments of a place called Shell Beach. He soon finds out that he is wanted in a series of brutal murders of street walkers. Fleeing Detective Bumstead, he is confronted time and time again with a group of men in black overcoats known as the Strangers. Shane also discovers that he possesses an ability called Tuning that allows him to change things, to alter reality. Shane must stop the Strangers from completing their strange experiments. Detective Bumstead Detective Bumstead is the type of person who likes everything neat and tidy. He is a lonely man. With his new case, Bumstead is forced to face the unknown, and his neat and tidy world is shattered. He meets Piper, a seemingly mad man whom he somehow knows is not lying about killing those women, and is confronted with his old friend's newfound madness. Doctor Schreber Schreber is a doctor who specializes in the study of memories and works for the Strangers. He himself is a cowardly, frail man with a weak heart. Despite his weaknesses, he proves to both an asset and the downfall of the Strangers, who trust him entirely too much. Dressed in a white doctor's coat, he resembles the mice he experiments on in his spiral labyrinth. Schreber speaks in halting gasps, and he walks with a limp. Zoe Piper / Zoe Sterling )]] Zoe is a lounge singer and the wife of Shane Piper, whom she apparently cheated on. Her alleged infidelity causes Shane to seemingly have a psychotic break, making him murder street-walkers. Zoe meets up with Detective Bumstead and helps him track down Shane. Detective Walenski Walenski used to be a detective, until he figured out most of what was going on behind the scenes. Now he's a paranoid, wild man. He claims that there's no way out, and tells Murdoch that 'they'll' come looking for him. The Strangers The Strangers are actually the race known as Travelers. They start out as worm-like slugs in their larval stage, and only during this time are they mobile. These particular Travelers are only capable of inhabiting dead bodies, not living ones. Once inside, they spread filaments of nerve endings throughout the corpse's body, animating it for their own dark purposes. They can speak English through these corpses, but when communicating with each other they use a bizarre chattering language, which mimics the insect-like mandibles the Travelers normally communicate with. This particular form of Traveler has four levels of development. Mr. Sleep represents the first stage after larval development, Mr. Hand represents the second stage, and Mr. Book represents the third stage. While Mr. Book is the only one to have reached such a level of power, and Mr. Sleep appears to be a rarity, Mr. Hand's level of development is quite common. Invaded corpses lose all their body hair and the skin turns dead white. They do have one weakness: water burns their flesh as if it were a very strong acid. They also dislike sunlight, but that's not a problem for them in Dark City. Why are the Travelers doing all this? Because their world has died, and their race is dying. Mr. Sleep is the youngest of them, and there are no larval stages left. By tinkering with what makes humanity tick, they hope to discover the core essence of the human soul, and by doing so evolve into a higher stage of being and save their race. Mr. Book Mr. Book, leader of the Strangers, is even colder and unfeeling than the rest of them. He's commanding, and willing to bring Shane back at all costs. He is, perhaps, the most powerful stranger. Mr. Hand Mr. Hand is one of the higher-up Strangers, heading the hunt for Shane Piper, who the Strangers come to realize has, like them, the ability to Tune. Mr. Sleep The diminutive Stranger, and the only one who inhabits a child. Mr. Sleep is almost feral, and isn't above biting and giggling to himself. Mr. Wall Mr. Hand's right hand man, aiding him in the hunt for Shane Piper. Category:Casts